Cupcake
by Botsey
Summary: Hendorff's presence in both Star Trek reboots are very short. We have never explored the man. This is a short story that attempts to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: His presence in both films is quite short, but I wondered what kind of person was Hendorff? Where did his crush on Nyota come from (notice he was linking his lips in the bar before the confrontation with Kirk) I do not feel he is a shallow character, just one who has never been explored.

Can this 'red shirt' escape the 'curse'? Does he have a life outside of his duties? What quality does he possesses that could make him loveable. Let us take a look…

Cupcake

Chapter One

He felt elated as his teammates lifted him upon their shoulders and carried him off the field. They credited him with winning the statewide championship for their school. What a way to leave high school, as a hero. Gunther Poldie Hendorff liked being the hero. The name that he had been christened with had the possibly of drawing laughter so years ago he had insisted that he just be addressed by his last name. After all, that in itself was a tongue twister.

Although to many his place as a star football player would have been 'a chick magnet' he was not very good in that department, he was sort of tongue tied when it came to the weaker sex. He liked girls, but had a hard time untying his tongue in their presence. He had the other guys fooled into thinking he had a phantom girlfriend he had met when he went to visit his uncle in his parent's homeland, Germany. He had found a picture of a very Germanic looking girl in a wallet he purchased when he was there. His friends were told her name was Gretchen. Based on that fact he was excused when he went to his prom with his sister as his date and sat out each and every dance quietly seated next to her, sipping punch.

Well to be sure, Hendorff was not just brawn. He had graduated in the top third of his class and determined he would take the test and interview for entrance into Star Fleet. He had his eye on applying and going into training for the Security Corp. The training involved in that branch of service intrigued him. How many martial arts were taught there anyway? Who knew that Vulcans, the race thought of as pacifistic, were originators of over fifteen different types of martial arts? He hoped that if there were any Vulcans enrolled they would be able to demonstrate some of those disciplines.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

When he arrived at Star Fleet's campus he signed in at the registration desk, listened to a welcoming lecture, received his rooming assignment, and then picked up his supplies at the desk of the Kennedy Building.

He was the first one in his dorm room and settled his supplies into the dresser and closet provided. As he sat his personal com unit up he heard the door knob rattle and then his roommate made his appearance, a solidly built male of oriental heritage. He put down his duffle and placed his other possessions on the bed and approached Hendorff with his hand extended.

The male stated, "Hi. I am Sam Lee, security recruit. I don't have many dislikes, but I do not like loud music."

Hendorff clasped his roommates hand, I'm Hendendorff and I do not think we will have a problem in that area, I am not a music sort of person at all, loud or soft."

Lee, put his head back and laughed.

"Looks like there will be no problem."

Hendorff figured with just this initial meeting he and his roommate would be compatible.

Hendorff asked,

"You want to visit mess? I am starving."

Lee nodded, looked at the mess he still had to put away, waved his hand dismissively and said,

"Yeh, me too. Let's make tracks."

The two roommates left the room together and for a few minutes it was silent. Lee broke the ice,

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like all sports. like to read, especially science fiction and am looking forward to the martial arts program.

Lee nodded in agreement and started to express his surprise,

"Do you know who has the most martial arts disciplines?"

His roommates said,

"Vulcans."

Lee said,

"Can you beat that. They look like real wusses, they even dress in dresses or something. "

Hendorff nodded,

"Perhaps that is part of their defense, to throw people off guard and with all that fabric flying around how would you know where their hands were?"

With that statement Hendorff proved that he was a deep thinker and able to make logical decisions and communicate detailed thoughts, he definitely was not lacking intelligence. Hendorff was not just brawn, contrary to his appearance, he was endowed with significant mental capacity which he hoped would catapult him into a supervisory post within Star Fleet Security. He wanted his life to mean something.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Hendorff and Lee seated themselves after helping generous portions onto their plate. Lee, definitely not a 'stick in the mind' commented on cadets as they entered. Two came in and their presence caused him to suck in his breath as he elbowed Hendorff,

"Look that those two."

Hendorff raised his eyes from his tray and also sucked in his breath. The two females before them were indeed beautiful. The one most unbelievable was a brown skinned, petit female with her head held high and as she walked her pony tail followed the movement of her hips. She was engaged in animated conversation with her companion, a green skinned red head. Both of them were most shapely. Hendorff's eyes ran up and down the tan skinned beauty and he thought to himself,

'If she was not the most beautiful person I have ever seen, she has made me forgot who was number one.'

As the two of them left the serving line they search for seats and he thought to himself that he must have died and gone to heaven because they were headed straight to their table. He hoped he would not say something really stupid, or sexist, or irritating, or prejudicial, or…just plain dumb.

"Hi Cadets, are these two seats taken?" The question was voiced by the 'green goddess'. No words came out of Hendorff mouth. Lee took up the slack and almost dismissively said,

"You two can have them."

Both girls extended their hands and the brown skinned beauty said,

"My name is Nyota Uhura, this is my friend and roommate, Galia Farlijah-Endef of the House of Mebsaph."

Hendorff gave his name and then Lee chimed in and told them his. Then silence reigned as they ate their meals in earnest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Please excuse my long delay, several things encroached upon my time, but here is chapter two...

Cupcake

Chapter Two

Once the ladies finished their meal they gracefully excused themselves and left Hendorff and Lee at the table, sort of reeling at that short but sweet introduction and wordless meal.

Lee said, "

I guess I better head back to the room so I can put my stuff away. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to change and go over to the gym and 'get the kinks out'."

As he entered the physical fitness area he saw her; Cadet Uhura in her sweats and she was practicing some sort of martial arts that was unknown to him. She was graceful and light on her feet. Her hair followed her movements as she spun, tumbled and flipped. There was a chain wrapped on her right leg and she carried a white cloth in her right hand. Her movements were fluid and she made rapid successive contacts with her stuffed combat partner. Her display was impressive.

Gathering all his nerve he approached her and waited for her to finish her set. She lowered her head between her legs and regulated her breath. She finally gasped,

"Hello Cadet Hendorff. No need to ask what brings you to 'this neck of the woods."

She looked up at him and smiled. She knelt and removed the chain from her leg and wrapped it up in the white cloth and tucked them into her duffle.

He finally found his tongue,

"Excuse me Cadet Uhura, I have never seen that form of martial arts before. May I inquire as to its' name and place of origin?"

Nyota assumed her teaching pose and voice then replied,

"The name of this discipline is _Kok'awa/Dambe.* _Its origin is my home, The United States of Africa where it is still very popular. It is rarely seen outside of my home world."

Hendorff nodded and then responded,

"That explains why I had never seen or heard of that form of defense. Do you practice any other disciplines?"

"I have familiar with the basics of a few Vulcan forms."

"I have really been puzzled by the fact that they are almost symbolic of peace and non-aggression and yet there are over fifteen different kinds of martial arts that originate with the Vulcan people. It is almost contradictory."

She replied,

"Cadet Hendorff while the Vulcan preach and act in a peaceful manner within their culture they have justifiable reasons to fight, even to the death. One is if the wife or aduna is threatened in any way. The Vulcan ambassador Sarek, executed three Klingons who threatened his wife. He killed them with one finger, a form of martial arts that applies deadly force to vital areas of a species anatomy."

"Cadet Uhura, how is it that you know this?"

"My mother was Federation ambassador to Vulcan for over twelve years. I was taught Vulcan, and The Vulcan Way which is just a study of their customs. My mother is very close to Ambassador Sarek's aduna or wife, Lady Amanda. She was always visiting our home so she could catch up on all the news from Terra."

"Why would she be interested in news from Terra?"

"She is from Washington State."

"Oh."

"She was my first Vulcan instructor. The Ambassador and Lady Amanda have a son named Spock; I wonder what happened to him. He was my second Vulcan instructor and was quite strict."

Feeling that his ignorance might be beginning to show he asked his final question,

"Maybe you can tell me if we will be instructed by a Vulcan?"

"I had not thought about that but I guess if we check our school introduction package we would find out, but I have not as yet heard of a Vulcan instructor assigned to The Academy."

"Thanks for your help. I hope to see you around."

"We will probably have some core classes together. Nice talking to you."

She picked up her duffle, shouldered it and gracefully walked toward the door, her pony tail swinging in time with her hips.

He sat down with his head bowed and reviewed the essence of the conversation that he had had with Cadet Uhura and shook his head at his review and determined that she would probably judge it as quite asinine.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota bounced along the path leading to her dormitory and hummed one of her favorite songs, 'Together, Forever?'. The sound of her voice drifted toward a pair of sensitive ears causing their owner to turn toward the direction of the voice and in the distance he observed her bounding walk and swinging hair and he said in a whisper,

"Nyota."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Hendorff stayed in the gym and chose a punching bag as his opponent and used his anger at himself to 'beat the snot' out of it. After a shower he knew he would have to address his raging hunger so he headed towards his room to change. As he approached his hallway he was temporarily distracted by something off in the distance on the campus. Just as he redirected his attention towards his room he saw a flash of color, green skin, red hair, and no shoes. Well, he now had an indication of the need to advise his roommate of any scheduled return to their room prior to his actually doing so. He wondered if Cadet Uhura knew about her friend and Lee and then he got anxious when he wondered if she practiced the same way of bonding friendships as did her Orion roommate. She did not appear to be in the least way flirtation. If anything she appeared to be extremely serious about her studies. Based on just that short time with her he realized that she was not just beauty but also definitely brains. He was sure his academic abilities certainly could not compete with hers. Perhaps she was some sort of genius. He wondered what her focus would be here at The Academy. He hoped that they shared at least one class.

When he arrived at his room he heard the shower and knew Lee was not up to any confrontation. He certainly had no desire to act in a judgmental way towards him. Lee could make decisions and then suffer any consequences, so unless, asked, he would not give an opinion.

Instead of waiting for Lee, to give explanation he changed in the bathroom and upon returning to the bedroom he found Lee completely, totally unconscious in sleep. It appears that the Orion had wore him out.

*In my story "She Is But a Child" this African form of martial arts is described.

Lyrics

Together, Forever

How could such a thought come into my head?

For I have never heard that expression said,

Forever is endless, like the time and space

How could I, be part of such a place?

It would take the most powerful force,

From a presently unknown source.

That would allow me such a thought

Precious beyond what could be brought

An attachment so precious, and absolute

It would make all others quite moot…

Chorus

Together forever, you and me throughout all time

Realities are shaken by the thought that you're mine


	3. Chapter 3

Cupcake

Chapter Two

Spock watched Nyota climb the steps of her dormitory building and enter. He then began his solitary trek back to his apartment with questions and visions resounding in his mind…

"I don't understand the 'why' of the matter. Why is it so you do not laugh or smile or play or nap…?"

"It is not The Vulcan Way."

"But why is it The Vulcan Way."

"Kadiith, What is, is."

"But Why?"

There was no denying this Terran female was the most troublesome creature he had ever met. Why his mother insisted that he help her to learn the Vulcan language certainly had not proved to be logical. He could think of at least fourteen other things he could be doing at this time, but instead here he was seated in the Terran Embassy library with this most annoying creature. She was always testing the bounds of his ability to be logical. Every subject was challenged with her Terran question, WHY?

He observed her, her eyes were amber, skin light brown, body thin, but did hold promise for future development, Such a contrast to his _Kah-ka _(betrothed) T'Pring. She was olive skinned with dark eyes, always silent, speaking only when addressed and never questioning him on any matter. At that point he wondered if that quietude was due to her lack of interest in whatever he had to say. The best description of their time together was she was physically present, but mentally absent. To her advantage, however, she already was considered exceptionally aesthetically pleasing and one that would prove to be a worthy partner for him as heir to the ambassadorial robe. Although they were bonded, he was in fact suspicious of the possibility of other Vulcan males desirous of she who would become his bondmate.

Spock immediately had a mental image of Stonn, the son of his father's chief opponent in The Vulcan High Counsel. Two years after his bonding to T'Pring Stonn and two other of his school mates had intimidated Spock and initiated a physical confrontation, which Spock addressed in no uncertain terms. Stonn was physically injured and Spock was censured for defending himself. It was at that point in his life that Spock came to understand even Vulcan 'justice' can be manipulated and even tainted.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

His attempted period of silence was interrupted by the ever vocal Nyota with a response to a narrative he had presented. So he inquired,

"How would you have handled that same situation?"

She replied,

"I would probably negotiate and sue for peace hoping for a compromise that was ethical."

Spock opened his mouth to attempt another argument against her reasoning but found he could not settle his thoughts. He then closed his mouth and stared at her. She giggled and said,

"I got you."

"What have you procured for me?"

"I burst your bubble."

"Bubble?"

"I trumped your card."

"Trumped?"

"I won the argument."

"Vulcans do not argue."

"It was your human half that was arguing."

If it was not for his ingrained Vulcan dignity Spock would have gave an exasperated sigh, or perhaps shaken his head in annoyance. Instead he simply said,

"Nyota, I take my leave of you."

As always his head felt like it was about to burst open as he reviewed the activities of his morning spent with Nyota. But he had to admit she was gifted in the area of language and had an active, inquisitive mind that when it was not clouded by emotion was indeed impressive. Their daily sessions continued until the middle of the Terran month of August when she tearfully stated she was going to be leaving Vulcan to live on Terra. The very next month she was gone from the Embassy for a visit to relatives in the United States of Africa and then on to school. Although he was loath to admit it, she was the one challenge in his life whose foundation was not distasteful or unpleasant. He would on occasion visit the spots that they had spent many afternoons in what she called debates and he called an illogical exchange of words and thus to a greater degree, a waste of valuable time. Spock had to admit, contrary to logical thought he did miss her.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When she returned to Vulcan he could hardly believe his eyes. Her little stick body now had curves and bumps, her hair was no longer in braids but cascaded down her back and curls framed her face, her skin looked as smooth as tan silk…Nyota was beautiful. Her mode of conversation had changed also. She was quiet, serious and refined.

They had met at one of their usual places for conversation on a Saturday afternoon and she asked,

"Spock, what have you been doing since I went away?"

"Studying for my entrance into the Vulcan Science Academy."

She voiced her positive opinion,

"That is an honorable goal to set for yourself. Presently I am not sure exactly where my next step will be after graduation. What I do know is that my mother is being reassigned to Terra at a diplomatic office in Nairobi, USA. I have been offered several scholarships, but, I have been trying to figure out if I were to isolate my thoughts I would discover what my greatest desire or dreams would be. Then I would be able to figure out what to do with my life and how to direct my studies. I already have earned two masters, I am not sure if I want to go for another masters or a doctorate. I still have time."

"I wish you every success Nyota, _Dif-tor heh smusma _(Live Long and Prosper)"

"_Sochya eh dif (_Peace and Long Life) to you Spock."

She arranged her right hand into the Vulcan salute and as she left him she was singing a song he had heard before. He believed she had written it…'Together Forever'. He recalled that after she had sung the song to him he had told her that the lyrics were quite illogical and for Terrans an impossibility.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As Nyota made her way to her dormitory building she observed that the campus was all abuzz. Star Fleet Academy representatives were seen walking about the grounds in their uniforms. As yet, she had not seen a female representative of that institution anywhere.. She was aware that there it was a co-ed facility, but why were there not any females on what had been advertised as a recruitment drive. She was going to question the first medal chested representative of the Academy that she might run into.

She was searching her PAAD to see if there were any pictures of female cadets available on the Academy's home page and had not as yet found one. There had to be a stop to that. She sighed, her lips got tight and she now was her own search party…let me find just one be-medaled, straight jacketed male in that uniform and give him a piece of my mind…

She backed up and BUMP…turning she automatically said, 'Excuse me.' to a uniform be-medaled jacket with a name and title…Captain Pike who smiled and extended a hand.

Eschewing the hand shake she started,

"Sir, I have a question about this recruitment drive. Where are the female cadets? I did not see one among your group of uniformed students visiting our campus."

His head tilted back as he said,

"Aha, I take it that you thought that was an error on our part."

"I was concerned that in this day and age we had been taken back to the early part of the twentieth century United States of America."

"Come Miss…."

"Uhura, Nyota Uhura."

"Come Miss Uhura allow me to correct your misconception."

He headed to the reception hall in the Kennedy Building where she observed ten females along with several males setting up refreshments and tables.

The Captain commented,

"We males have come to appreciate the value of a feminine eye when it comes to decorations, food placement and furniture arrangements. Our cadets were gracious enough to accommodate us in those areas. Please, feel free to go in and talk to them. I will be returning to the campus to stir up, perhaps more benign curiosity among your fellow students."

He nodded and was gone.

Entering the room she smiled at the females who were just finishing up their assignment were one by one seating themselves and taking off their shoes.

Nyota approached and one of the cadets greeted her and then said,

"How can we help you?"

Nyota smiled and said,

"You already have."

She then went on to relate her experience with Captain Pike. Nyota then asked them how did they liked life and the courses offered at the academy.

Each one had a different story, but all were positive. They explained that after graduation they could either be assigned to a vessel for space travel, job at a space station, or perhaps an office somewhere on Terra or another planet. There were so many subjects and goals that were available to females because it was a military operation and assignments were given based on abilities, not the individuals' sex. The cadets asked her to stay and hear the captain's speech and individual experiences of these cadets. Representatives from each grade level were present to give the listeners an idea of the scope of what enrollment would involve on each grade level.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

At the end of the session Nyota handed in her enrollment papers. This was one of the first things in her life that had been solely her decision and she sincerely hoped it would prove to be a wise one.


	4. Chapter 4

Cupcake

Chapter Four

During their time at The Academy, Hendorff's life interacted with Cadet Uhura's in the way that student's usually do…on occasion they studied together, were assigned to joint projects together. It was a fact that there was a lack of really personal interaction with Cadet Uhura for she did not view him in any way measuring his adoration of her.

In his mind, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was brilliant, talented, pleasant to all, and apparently, unattainable. He never saw her paired with anyone except her roommate an Orion, who in contrast with 'his cadet', spread herself thin in areas of pairings. His roommate Lee just happened to be one of her 'regulars'.

He had no idea of how he could approach her. Just looking at her left him 'tongue-tied' and his brain devoid of intelligent thought. He dreamt about her, some of these were quite inappropriate, but he was after all a Terran male with a healthy body, and unfulfilled desires. He noticed other females eyeing him, wondering about him, but he thought to himself how such a relationship would be like dust in his mouth, when what he wanted was the 'gourmet meal', Nyota Uhura.

He was standing next to her as they read the announcements posted on the board…

To: All Star Fleet Cadets

From: Captain Christopher Pike

MEMO

I HAVE SCHEDULED RECRUITMENT DRIVE. TO INDICATE YOUR INTEREST, FILE AN APPLICATION BY THE END OF THIS WEEK. DETAILS WILL BE FORWARDED TO THOSE SELECTED.

With her PAAD held alluringly against her breasts, where of course, he wished he could lay his head, he looked down at her and asked,

"What do you think?"

"It would look good on our school records…"

He seized on the opportunity for further association by saying,

"Let's download them now."

Pointing to a bench to his left he said,

"We can sit and fill them out over there."

He had never sat this close to her; her perfume was perfect, light and airy just as he visualized her like a whisper on the wind.

Both of them had their finger raised to send their applications at the same time and looking at one another they both sent off their applications at the same time and smiled.

The best way Hendorff could explain their relationship was they were pals. There was easiness about this relationship…it allowed him to be close to her, to even protect her if necessary. In his heart of hearts he wished such an opportunity would present itself. He would wish that she could in some small way view him as her hero, her savior, perhaps he could build on that. That thought emboldened him to search for opportunities to carry out that plan.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On the shuttle to the shipyard they sat together and his heart stopped when in her sleep, her head lowered to his shoulder. He exhaled a shuttering sigh.

'Man, she smelled so good.'

She repositioned her body so she had her arms around his biceps and he thought for certain he would lose it right there in the shutter. His bubble burst when she opened her eyes and registered shock,

"Oh Hendy, I am so sorry. I must be really tired to have invaded your personal space like that."

She started brushing off his uniform sleeve as she said,

"Good as new. I would have been thoroughly disgusted with myself if I had messed up your uniform with my drool."

His mind screamed,

'No it is not good as new—my dream was to have you do that willingly, consciously.'

But his mouth said,

"No problem."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The recruitment drive was a success. As a Communication major Uhura was all over the exhibit, engaging in animated conversations with Terrans and other species. He noticed the eyes of some of the applicants eyeing various parts of her anatomy and he fought to suppress his anger.

The bad part was she appeared to be so dedicated to her task that she was unaware of the unwelcome attention. After the last session the cadets made their way to the local dinner/bar to eat or drink as the case might be.

It was while inside the establishment he became aware of a situation that might be able to elevate him in her eyes. He gathered the males that were at his table, which included Lee and made their way to the bar where he found Nyota in an almost one way conversation with a 'local'. He was sort of skinny guy who might have had a little too much to drink,

He inquired,

"Is this 'townie' bothering you?"

She assured him,

"Nothing I can't handle."

Then this blond kid had the nerve to address her statement,

"You could certainly handle me, that's an invitation."

Rage rose in his chest as he accosted the poorly dressed fellow.

The fellow then patted his check and told him that it was just a joke. That was bad enough but then he addressed him, as as 'Cupcake'. His rage boiled over. Hendorff mentioned that he had backup, the total number was six. The fresh mouth kid then told him he needed reinforcements. It was a challenge and fists started flying. Unbelievably this kid could hold his own, but once his 'buds' held him he was able to deliver some really well-directed blows.

He heard Nyota's pleas,

"Enough, he has had enough."

But instead of stopping Hendorff slammed the taunting youth's body onto a table and continued his assault on his face. In his 'hero' mode he was oblivious to Uhura's pleas and then came the piecing sound of the captain's whistle and then the command,

'Out of here, all of you.'

As they scurried toward the exit there were cries of, 'I just ordered a drink', I haven't finished my drink', etc., etc. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the captain go over to the table and look into the face of the blond and then assist him to a seat.

Hendorff wondered, 'Did the captain know the person he and his buds had just beat the…..This did not look good for him and his friends.'

Secondly, he had noticed the look of repulsion on Nyota's face as she viewed the townie's bloodied face and he wondered if in his pursuit to be her 'hero' he had carried it much too far. Was she repulsed by the young man, or his condition...one that had been brought about by his personal onslaught?

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Kronos...

Captain Kirk handed them clothing and told them to 'suit up'. This was going to be a great gamble. Kronos, surrounded by Klingons and finding this Harrison person.

Hendorff remained in shock after Commander Spock had allowed all those onboard to witness the most bizarre conversation between him and Uhura. She accused him of being suicidal and not loving life. How would she know that? Then she brought up the subject of the volcano on that doomed planet, stating he had felt nothing…as she said, 'about us'. Her words were like a kick in the gut. Us! Us! Nyota and that Vulcan male were addressing one another and for a Vulcan in the most intimate of terms, in a public setting. Commander's Spock assurance to her was that he did indeed care for Nyota…deeply. Cupcake's head was reeling.

How could he compete with what the commander could offer her? What could he offer her that could challenge her intellect, her advancement, feed her curiosity about the 'unknown'? His life's dream was shattered, but his estimation of her was in no way lessened, she still was his friend and he would give up his life in her defense if that was ever necessary.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

These memories came to Hendorff's as he lay with his head in Uhura's lap… on a bloodied battlefield. His security team's effort to rescue Uhura had proved successful and her tears fell on his face and then her lips touched his cheek, and her hair fell like a curtain across his face.

"Hendy, Oh Hendy," she sobbed. Her shoulders were shaking with her racking cry, one of his hands were upon his blooded chest, the other at her face.

He whispered, with a wry smile,

"This is the end of a beautiful friendship."

Hendorff's last thoughts were,

'His detailed rescue plan had worked perfectly, Nyota was safe and maybe in some recesses of her mind she would regard him as her hero, so this sacrifice was worth it, she was safe.

His last movement was to grasp her hand and kiss it.

A/N:

I did some research on Hendorff at Star Trek Alpha and the final posting about him was that he was killed by a Klingon wielding a batileth (Klingon weapon). Although Kronos turned out to be a battle with the Klingons, it was not the Star Trek crew that owned the battle, it was Khan. So, in my AU, this event, (Hendorff's death) took place at another time.


End file.
